


Sucks Being Blind

by Tortellini



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Day At The Beach, Disabled Character, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Fang, Gazzy, and Ig are left to do some stuff on their own when the gang splits up. Needless to say, things get off track pretty quickly when they wind up at a beach and Iggy--being blind--has a request.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 6





	Sucks Being Blind

Fang and his buddies Iggy and Gazzy were chilly on a beach in _Hollywood._ Yeah that's right. They were doing this so Fang could get his blog more publicity (and so he could get his mind off of Max too). So he and Gazzy read through those usually tacky tourist maps while Iggy--being blind and without access to any braille, he couldn't read them too--stood impatiently off to the side.

"Iggy, that's inappropriate and inconvenient. Suck it up." Fang was saying. 

"I hate you guys!" Was Iggy's response. "You're just being jerks." He even stomped his foot in the sand. Fang glanced up again, pushing his hair behind his ear slightly, and looked annoyed.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig," Fang said back, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care!" Iggy rose his voice. Fang winced: they weren't supposed to draw extra attention to themselves... "This is Hollywood, man! This is a beach! There's probably all sorts of sexy beach-bunnies crawling around!"

"What's a beach-bunny?" asked eight-year-old Gazzy. 

"...at least this isn't a freakin' nude beach," Fang muttered. 

"And you're sitting here with your head buried in a map." Iggy crossed his arms with a sigh. "Face it, Fang, you have no idea what you're doing. We're lost. Max would've done better. All I'm asking you to do is describe some babes. It's really the least you can do if you think about it." His blank blue eyes shone. 

"Man, you're really getting us off track--" Fang tried. He tried to ignore the comment about Max; it stung.

Iggy stepped closer then. He was several inches taller than his friend, much to his chagrin, and he himself was already pretty tall. Fang could smell his hot-doggy breath, feel his skinny knuckles press into his shirt and collarbone as he roughed him up a bit. Fang narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. It was almost funny. 

But Iggy wasn't taking it. "Describe. Some. Babes."

Fang described some women. Even if he wasn't a pervert. And he may or may not have gotten some...enjoyment out of it too. 

...he'd never tell Max. 


End file.
